Epi 26 The Smaller Ones
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Another Family episode


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 26 "The smaller ones"

Surprisingly peace reigned for over a year for me and my team (besides helping my brother from time to time), but my happiness with my wife was going to increased even more than the fact that we had peace.

Theme song

After a year my wife had given birth to our first child, a beautiful little girl, with golden hair and an adorable face, and so we decided to call her Rose just like in the story of Sleeping Beauty (later her nickname would be Rosy). We were both filled with joy and love for our new born daughter and she was also cherished by all of the team, especially by her uncle Lesyk (along with everyone on the team being like aunts and uncles to her). The next year, our family increased by two more, with the addition of twin boys in my family which we named Peter and Aragorn (named after the two great kings of Lord of the Rings and Narnia). I couldn't be happier than in all my life. I had a beautiful, loving and caring wife, an adorable little girl and 2 strong and handsome boys which I could all pull close and love.

As my children grew up, they also began to go to my school (along with schooling from their mother) and soon Rose was 14 and Peter and Aragorn were 13. Soon they would also create teams of their own like my brother and I did years ago. When Rose was 22 she decided to start her own life and was married to man named Nicholas Mikulak, who was also a very practicing Catholic and a loving husband and Rose had our complete blessing for the wedding. I gave my daughter I bit more than I gave my brother to start off with, but that was only because she was my favourite child in our family. This included: a very large house hidden from sight, weapons, Redhook, Trixie, gold and diamond mine and finally a private security force to protect them or even help them if they chose to follow the footsteps of her parents.

After Rose and Nicholas had settled in, my sons also wanted to live on their own, so I also gave them pretty much everything that I gave my daughter only except of Redhook, I gave Peter Quentin and Eli. I gave Aragorn Cord and Pronto and eventually both my sons also married to 2 women named Sarah Kachur and Elizabeth Tatarin; Elizabeth married Aragorn and Sarah married Peter. We hosted a wedding for both of my sons and again we gave our blessings to both couples. The weddings of all my children were one of the greatest celebrations that we had ever had; I even let the prisoners have a party in their dungeons in celebration of the weddings.

After all my children were married and living alone, we released Dr. Black for his service in my school and his conversion to the Church, but he requested to continue teaching in the Academy; I gladly accepted the request. I paid Black for his service and teaching in the school and gave him a house in Metropolis (capital) in the key point of the city which he was very thankful. No other villain that we had captured had had such an amazing conversion such as Black, not even Quentin's change was close to matching Black's.

Eventually all my children had kids of their own which made me their grandfather, but only Rose wanted to fight for justice, but by boys decided to live a simple life of peace and caring for their families, which I respected. Aragorn became a teacher at the Academy as a hand-to-hand combat teacher and his favourite weapon was a sword (go figure, Aragorn + sword = relation to the great fictional hero). Peter became a blaster engineer and worked together with Quentin to create improved weapons for his father, sister and uncle.

Ever since all the different villains began to rise, some I Slugterra also turned to a life of crime which my brother and daughter handled very nicely and just like her father and uncle, soon she and her team also earned a very good reputation as a skilled slinger and also daughter to one of the greatest slingers and one of the richest persons in Slugterra's history.

**Note: The events in this part of my adventures in not correct time-wise, but all of this happens in between the future episodes. Thank you and sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
